The present invention is directed to a system for mounting a payment terminal and, more particularly, to mounting the payment terminal against a support post to deter theft.
Payment terminals are becoming more commonplace as an interface for users to purchase goods and services and accept a variety of payments such as cash, credit a card, debit card, and others. Consumers usually appreciate the payment terminals because they are conveniently located and can usually process a transaction quicker than a human attendant. One example of a payment terminal commonly seen in everyday life are those positioned at gas service stations which enable the user to pay for the fuel at the fuel dispenser without having to go into the service station.
Payment terminals are a common target for thieves because they often contain large amounts of cash. Additionally, payment terminals may be positioned in isolated areas that either have no human attendants monitoring their security, or only a limited number of attendants monitoring a plethora of payment terminals. Thieves may tip the payment terminals over thereby gaining access to the interior where the cash is stored. Alternatively, thieves may remove the entire terminal from the premises at which time they can use tools or other devices to overcome the security measures to access the cash.
To prevent the likelihood of theft, payment terminals are often secured to support posts or other like structures. These support posts may be part of a building or securely mounted within the ground such that they can not be removed. A difficulty occurs in attaching the payment terminal to the support post in a theft-proof manner. If the mounting hardware connecting the two elements is exposed, thieves may cut the hardware then simply remove the payment terminal with the stored money.
Previous patents have dealt with overcoming the problem of exposed mounting hardware such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,174 to Smith et al. that discloses two substantially L-shaped payment terminals aligned such that they completely surround the exterior of the supporting post. However, this requires that the terminal device be comprised of two separate pieces that fit together which may be prohibitively expensive.
Thus, there remains a need for a payment terminal that is securely positioned against at least one support post, either by the positioning of the posts relative to the terminal, or by the use of a mounting mechanism.
The present invention provides for mounting a payment terminal such that the likelihood of theft is greatly diminished. In one embodiment, the payment terminal includes a housing forming an interior section containing a payment container and having an access port for accessing the interior section. A door is positioned within the opening and is selectively positionable between a closed orientation in which the interior section is inaccessible, and an open orientation in which the interior section is accessible. At least one support post is positioned against an exterior of the housing, and a mounting mechanism connects the housing and the support post. The mounting mechanism is positioned within the housing interior section and is accessible when the door is positioned in the open orientation. The mounting mechanism is not exposed on the exterior of the payment terminal or the support post, therefore, it cannot be damaged by thieves resulting in the entire terminal or the stored money being stolen. Preferably, the housing includes at least one arm section positioned about the support post to further protect the mounting mechanism.
In another embodiment, first and second support posts are positioned against opposing terminal outer walls for securing placement of the terminal. The terminal is contained between the posts and is constructed of a rigid material thereby preventing the terminal from being pushed or pulled away from the posts. Specific embodiments include the terminal having a substantially H-shape, and a substantially C-shape formation. Within the two post embodiment, a mounting mechanism may connect the terminal to at least one of the posts. Additionally, mounting mechanisms may extend between the terminal and each of the posts.
The present invention is suitable for use in numerous settings, including a service station environment. The station includes at least one fuel dispenser for dispensing fuel, and includes a user interface for directing payment of the fuel. A payment terminal is positioned in proximity to the fuel dispenser for receiving the payment. The terminal includes a payment input device for receiving payment from a customer and storing the payment. The payment terminal is positioned between support posts to again deter theft. The support posts may be specifically mounted for the payment terminal, or may have other functions such as for supporting an awning over the fuel dispensers.
The invention also includes a method of installing a payment terminal to deter theft. A first support post is permanently mounted in a secure manner. Afterwards, a first rigid exterior wall of a payment terminal is positioned against the support post. A second support post is securely mounted against a second rigid exterior wall of the payment terminal. The post positioning prevents the terminal from being moved.